Episode 19
"The Universe of Knowledge!! Eita Kyuando" (知識の宇宙！！九庵堂栄太 Chishiki no Uchū!! Kyūandō Eita), known as "Quiz Quagmire: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, Yūya has to continually win in official Duels. Nico Smiley has prepared for him a second Duelist - a Duelist in the Cram School named Eita Kyuando who has the nickname of "King of Quizzes". Eita is an expert in the Action Field known as the "Quiz Frontier". Dueling in this field, a series of difficult and bizarre quiz questions are asked of the Duelists. Yūya faces a problem when he cannot answer these questions correctly, landing him in a tough battle against Eita. Featured Duels vs. Eita.]] Yūya Sakaki vs. Eita Kyuando At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Quiz Frontier" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Eita Eita Normal Summons "Monkey Quiz" (CG Star 1/0/0) and Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Gunhopper" (CG Star 4/1500/1000). "Gunhopper" attacks "Quiz Monkey", but Eita activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey" as it is battling. Yūya must guess how many "Quiz" monsters Eita will control at the end of his Battle Phase. If he answers correctly, he will gain 1000 LP. If he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from Eita's Graveyard and Eita may destroy a monster Yūya controls, with "Quiz Monkey" then having its ATK and DEF change to that monster's. Yūya guesses 0 and the attack continues, but Eita activates his face-down "However!" as a "Quiz" monster is battling. Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and neither player will take battle damage. Therefore, "Quiz Monkey" is not destroyed and Yūya has thus answered the question incorrectly and "Gunhopper" is destroyed ("Quiz Monkey": 0 → 1500/0 → 1000). Turn 3: Eita "Quiz Monkey" attacks directly, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 100 of Science". If he answers the question correctly, he will gain 100 LP and take no battle damage; if he answers incorrectly, he will take 100 damage. The question is: "There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water overflow the cup?". Yūya answers "yes," which is incorrect (Yūya: 4000 → 3900 LP) and the attack continues (Yūya: 3900 → 2400 LP). As a "Quiz" monster inflicted battle damage, Eita Special Summons "Sphin-Quiz" (CG Star 6/1000/???) in Attack Position via its own effect. "Sphin-Quiz" attacks directly (Yūya: 2400 → 1400 LP). Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Cast Change". Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 300 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gains 300 LP (Eita: 4000 → 4300 LP). Yūya's hand contains "Entermate Cast Change", "Entermate Plusturtle", "Entermate Spike Eagle", "Entermate Amenboat", "Entermate Sword Fish" and "Entermate Discover Hippo". Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 500 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gains 500 LP (Eita: 4300 → 4800 LP). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 1000 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gains 1000 LP (Eita: 4800 → 5800 LP). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 100 of Mathematics". Yūya answers the question incorrectly and loses 100 LP (Yūya: 1400 → 1300 LP). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 200 of Mathematics". Yūya answers the question incorrectly and loses 200 LP (Yūya: 1300 → 1100 LP). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 300 of Science". Yūya answers the question incorrectly and loses 300 LP (Yūya: 1100 → 800 LP). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage". ''Duel continues in the next episode''. Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Opponent's LP are damaged through unknown means (Opponent: ? → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Eita Kyuando Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1